


Sleeping Underneath Your Skin (Podfic)

by tryslora



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Community: hp_podfic_fest, Other, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, Queer Gen, Transgender
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-26
Updated: 2013-07-26
Packaged: 2017-12-21 10:23:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 26
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/899203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tryslora/pseuds/tryslora
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There are a lot of things Ginny tries not to think about. If she told someone that, they'd probably think she meant the war, maybe especially sixth year. Or Fred's death. Or the whole thing with Tom Riddle's diary. Well, there are things she doesn't like to think about with the diary, but it's not what people expect.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sleeping Underneath Your Skin (Podfic)

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Sleeping Underneath Your Skin](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1943) by [kyuuketsukirui](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kyuuketsukirui/pseuds/kyuuketsukirui). 



> This is one of my absolute favorite fics, and I have returned to it and read it multiple times. When I asked kyuuketsukirui for permission to podfic, I was thrilled to receive permission to do so.
> 
> If you enjoy the story, please drop by the original fic and leave a note for the author. Please see the original fic for author's notes as well.

Cover Art provided by tryslora.

| 

## Streaming Audio

## Downloads

  * [MP3](http://hp-podfic-fest.parakaproductions.com/summer-fest-2013/podfics/SleepingUnderneath.m4b.zip) | **Size:** 13.4 MB | **Duration:** 00:14:24
  * [Podbook](http://hp-podfic-fest.parakaproductions.com/summer-fest-2013/podfics/SleepingUnderneath.m4b.zip) | **Size:** 24.7 MB | **Duration:** 00:14:24

  
---|---


End file.
